Snakes Attraction
by Sir Snuffy
Summary: Mid-GOF Harry is once again being scorned by his peers for being a 'Cheat' when the Goblet Of Fire spat out his name, with his best friends not believing him either, Harry retires to the astronomy tower when he is joined by none other than Daphne Greengrass. H/D OneShot


**Disclaimer: **_I (unfortunately) do not own Harry Potter, said honor goes to J.K Rowling._

**Summary:**_ Mid-GOF Harry is once again being scorned by his peers for being a 'Cheat' when the Goblet Of Fire spat out his name, with his best friends not believing him either, Harry retires to the astronomy when he is joined by none other than Daphne Greengrass. H/D OneShot_

**A/N: **_My first oneshot so please review. It might not be the most original pice of writing there as nearly everything has been done but (in my opinion) I don't mind if a story is cliché if it is good and worth reading. Thanks_

_**Updated 23/3/14: **This chapter was edited for some grammar and spelling mistakes. Also changed the dialogue a little bit. Any more errors then send me a message.  
_

**Snakes Attraction**

Harry looked out into the sky and saw the twinkling lights of the stars while wondering about the unfairness of life.

A week ago his name came out of the Goblet of Fire, and naturally, he became the 'cheater' and the 'attention seeking glory hound'. For what nobody seems to believe him about is that he had no damn clue how his goddamn name appeared out of the Goblet.

Ron Weasel - _Weasley -_ instantly decided to put his foot in his mouth and forget all 4 years of friendship with Harry, he knew that Harry hated his fame - so he naturally assumed that Harry entered himself into a tournament, a tournament that people have _died_ in for the simple reason of the glory should he win (unlikely as all of the other champions have 3 more years of magical education and experience) and the amount of Galleons that comes with it.

Now Hermione Granger decided that she will follow in Ron's footsteps and compete with the other member of the Golden Trio for the 'Foot in Mouth Award' and state in her know-it-all tone that '_No one could have bewitched such a powerful magical artifact, honestly Harry, don't you ever read?_' when Harry gave her the excuse Mad-eye used with the theory that someone used the confundus charm on the goblet.

Now, Harry sat and wondered, '_How in the world did I befriend such brainless twits?'_ as he breathed in the cold autumn air, looking across the Hogwarts grounds below. From where he stood he could see Hagrid's hut and the line of smoke his chimney produced.

The situation he found himself in was made even worse with Rita Skeeter's _Daily Prophet _article painting him a 'glory hound' and that he should be ashamed of what he's done. She even _dared _say that his parents would be ashamed of him. Needless to say he had a fit afterwards and was not in any hurry to calm down one bit..

Again, _naturall_y, the school thinks the same.

The Wizarding World treats him as if he was Merlin himself; then decides to forgo the act and change their opinion (if you can even call it that) to believe that Harry is a muggleborn murderer and enjoys feasting on babies when he shows signs of possesing parseltongue abilities. WHen he slays the BAsilisk however he is back to being Merlin incarnate and that the ground he walks on should be blessed, which means he is in need of protection from the mass murderer Sirius Black before becoming an attention seeking cheater stealing the glory of everyone around him.

He was sick of being manipulated, used and abused.

Before he could immerse himself further in his depressing thoughts, however, of pummeling Ron in the face: a cold musical voice sounded behind him, "What are you doing here Potter?"

Turning around, Harry saw a curvy girl with long black, curly hair that ran down to her shoulder blades. The girl had amazing cold blue eyes, which shone with a calculating intelligence. She had a beautiful heart-shaped face and full, plump red lips that complemented her pale complexion flawlessly increasing her beauty even more. She looked like an ethereal Goddess. Harry recognized the girl, she was called Daphne Greengrass.

"Daphne." Harry nodded to her in greeting giving a forced smile before turning back around. This had happened a few times where they would meet each other and talk. He secretly began to enjoy these 'meetings' more and more.

"Eloquent as ever Potter," she drawled slightly approaching him, "What's the matter?" She asked in a more softer tone, standing next to him. He was usually the one that asked her that question and tried to cheer her up. He looked pale, his face tired like he hadn't slept in days and his emerald green eyes that were usually mischievous and full of life now looked dead to the world, missing the sparkle they always held.

Harry looked at her and lifted an eyebrow in disbelief, "I think you know exactly what's the matter. If you didn't then who are you and what have you done with Daphne Greengrass." Harry joked, it was a lame and overused joke but he tried to uplift the tension.

"I believe you,"

He looked her incredulously for a minute, not believing what she had said.

She caught his expression. "What? Maybe everyone else is stupid enough to think you actually submitted your name, but I have enough intelligence to recognize that you didn't even go anywhere near the Goblet." she explained. Daphne knew that he didn't do anything to enter himself, but as it seems - everyone else had lost brain cells (not that they had any in the first place). If no one could see Harry for who he is then they must be stupid.

He grinned sheepishly. "Looks like you're the only one." He sighed heavily and leaned forward on the rails, looking at the Hogwarts grounds.

Daphne's mask of usual indifference melted to one of concern, "No seriously, what is it? I mean, you never cared what people thought about you." she asked looking at his face, sensing that something else was on his mind.

Harry turned to her and grimaced slightly, "You're right, I never do care what people say or think about me." he turned again and looked at the night sky again, scowling slightly. "I'm tired, sick and tired of being ridiculed and then praised again. I'm tired of stupid people sticking their nose into my business and slandering my name because they can and feel like it. I want to be able to control my own life. Dumbledore controls where I go each summer and for how long, like he had a right into everything in my life. I want some independence, I want someone to understand." He looked at her, pleading with his eyes, willing her to understand what he has to go through.

And she did.

He continued, "I feel used, the Wizarding World want their savior; when they get one and have no use for him anymore, he can go die in a ditch. That's how I feel. I feel taken advantage of, my trust being taken advantage of. They treat me like second coming of Merlin and when one bad thing happens to me I'm labeled the villain." he took a deep breath. "My own friends don't believe me and told me outright. You probably saw it anyway."

She was at first horrified when she saw what happened between him and his friends a few days ago. She knew that his friends meant the world to him and he would go to hell and back for them. Now with them leaving him, the people he trusted with nearly everything, it was a big mental blow to him. He literally had no idea what to do with himself.

He let out a bitter laugh,"But best friends_ are supposed_ to stick around each other and give support, so I guess they should have believed me when I told them. Unless, of course, I'm wrong about something. I mean, we are friends for four years and they know I hate me being famous, they know things happen to me that endanger my life every year, but instead Ron gets jealous and won't speak to me and Hermione keeps telling me I should stop lying and apologize to them. Her looks of pity makes me want to rip her head off her shoulders."

Daphne grabbed his hand and squeezed it, giving him silent support. He smiled at her gratefully. She was always there for him when he needed someone to speak to. It filled him with warmth every time.

He continued, "I guess I'm just feeling betrayed; rightly so. You know I never had the best childhood." she nodded. Harry told her some things about his pre-Hogwarts days with the Dursley's the last time they met. She didn't seem very happy with his blood kin. "They are my family here at Hogwarts while Hogwarts is my home. Ron was the first friend I made besides Hagrid and Hedwig. Knowing I had someone that won't judge me and will not want anything in return filled me with happiness that I never knew existed as I never had friends, then Hermione came along after the Troll incident and I felt happy. Trully happy. I was still wary though, the Dursleys would always give me some kind of hope, then crush it ruthlessly and without any regret. But I finally gave in second year. Ron and his family welcomed me with open arms and I felt accepted while Hermione was always there to help and come to for advice. Bit like an older sister really." Harry smiled sadly. "Now they've thrown that trust back in my face."

They stood in comfortable silence, over the times they met they've grown comfortable with each other. They've told each other their problems and concerns and grown closer because of it. They were both in different houses. While Harry was a Gryffindor, Daphne was a Slytherin. Her natural cunning nature combined with Harry's courage made them a productive pair.

Daphne had problems with boys in her house sometimes when they leered at her. Though she always scared people away with her 'Ice Queen' mask, it still made her uncomfortable to be the target of their looks. She was always on alert and was probably the most cunning Slytherin in their year. She could easily manipulate anyone without them even knowing about it. That just simply attracted Harry to her.

"You know I'll always be here for you."

A warm sensation rushed through him at those words. He met her gaze and found the sincerity and affection in them. He knew that she would be there for him when he needed her, whenever it was with a serious problem or with a couple of dumb retards and he would be likewise in a less than a heartbeat. But hearing her say it with such sincerity just made him feel nice and warm inside. Looking deeply into her eyes , Harry knew what the wanted to say and do.

"Ditto." And he kissed her.

Her lips were soft and tender as they moved across his own. Affection, Lust, Comfort and many different emotions were conveyed in that kiss. It symbolised the next step of their relationship and what they would gain.

He wrapped his hand around her waist and brought her closer as she did the same with his neck. They moved against the wall as they ravished each others lips in the heat of the passion. The kiss that started off slow was now hungry and fiery and they couldn't get enough. They nibbled, suckled and licked their way to sate their current lust for each other. So caught up in it they forgot to breathe through their nose.

So when the natural need for air became overwhelming they broke apart slowly.

They looked at each other with soft smiles on their faces. Harry had a shit-eating grin on his face. These 'meetings' would now be even more enjoyable.

Daphne's eyes filled with mischief, "Is this all you got Mr Potter?" she asked coyly, giving one of her irresistible smiles that could enchant any male that happens to be around.

Harry's answering grin was so predatory it sent a shiver down her spine. "Oh no Miss Greengrass, I was only getting warmed up."

And he leapt at her.

Fin

**A/N: **_My first fanfic and so I am honored that you took time to read this. Please give tips and please review :D_


End file.
